Oil and Ice Packs
by Diporae
Summary: Fluff. Leonardo and Michelangelo have found themselves in a rather awkward situation. Will Mikey be able to do as Leo asks? Rated T just in case.


**A/N This is just a quick little fic that just came to me and I had to get it out. You'll see by how the dialogue is structured that it's nothing hardcore. Hopefully it gets a few laughs!**

**As always I don't own TMNT, but I am forever grateful for their existence!**

Oil and Ice Packs

Michelangelo, "I don't know about this Leo… Maybe we should wait until the others get back?"

Leonardo, "No way Mikey! Do you have any idea what they'll say? What Sensi will say?"

Michelangelo, "But he is Master Splinter…"

Leonardo, "No! I forbid you from finishing that sentence!"

Michelangelo, "Ew! Thanks a lot Leo!"

Leonardo, "Idiot… Besides, it can't wait that long!"

Michelangelo, "Hmph. I would think after all that training you'd have better endurance."

Leonardo, "Oh yes because I could really train for this."

Michelangelo, "You are always saying to be prepared for anything."

Leonardo, "I know what I said Mikey! Look, if it would help you speed this up just think about what Raph would say if he knew."

Michelangelo, "…"

Michelangelo, "It wasn't really my fault."

Leonardo, "It's your wood Mikey!"

Michelangelo, "But we were just practicing!"

Leonardo, "God, I can only fathom what this would be like if it weren't."

Michelangelo, "Leo!"

Leonardo, "Hey, if you had just used the oil like I showed you we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Michelangelo, "But it takes so long…"

Leonardo, "Enough! This is your fault so you fix it!"

Michelangelo, "… I'm just not that comfortable…"

Leonardo, "Oh because I am?"

Michelangelo, "You sure you can't do it yourself?"

Leonardo, "Don't think if I could I would have by now? You know I can't get the right angle."

Michelangelo, "You're sure we can't wait for Don?"

Leonardo, "No. I need you now Michelangelo."

Michelangelo, "Fine."

Leonardo, "GEEZUS MIKE!"

Michelangelo, "Almost there…"

Leonardo, "MICHELANGELO!"

Michelangelo, "There! Success!"

Leonardo moaned face down into the couch, "Thank God."

Michelangelo, "Wow. That's it?"

Leonardo, "What do you mean that's it!?"

Michelangelo, "I uh just expected more."

Leonardo, "My tail says otherwise."

Michelangelo, "But it's such a little splinter..."

Leonardo, "Michelangelo was it up your tail?

Michelangelo, "No…"

Leonardo, "Do you want it up your tail?"

Michelangelo, "Uh that's ok. I'm good Leo."

Leonardo, "Oh you will be."

Michelangelo, "Uh what are you doing with my practice 'chuks? You know you really don't need to show me how to oil them again Leo."

Leonardo, "Who said anything about oiling them?"

Michelangelo, "Uh…"

Leonardo, "I suggest you run."

Later

Raphael and Donatello entered the living area to see Leonardo in the recliner reading. Raphael was slightly surprised to see his eldest brother reading Stephen King, but figured the blue-clad turtle had probably read stranger. What the second oldest turtle was more curious about was the turtle laying on his plastron on the floor, "Mikey, why are you oiling your nunchuks with an ice pack on your butt?"

Leonardo answered for his youngest brother, "Let's just say he was being a pain in my tail."

The middle siblings exchanged confused glances. Leonardo simply smiled, subtly adjusted his own hidden ice pack, and returned to his novel.

**A/N So I've only ever actually read Stephen King's ****_The Green Mile _****(if you haven't read it you should), but here I imagine Leo reading one of King's more disturbing novels like ****_It_****. He's just in that kind of mood. I would have been more specific, but I'm kind of a pansy when it comes to scary movies/books. So I leave it to your imagination =)**

**Also I'm assuming the guys' tails work the same as ordinary male turtles. None of this crazy junk coming out of their plastron business. I know they're mutants, but anyone who has ever taken an anatomy course knows that vertebrates follow a specific body plan. Of course there are variations, but you'd be surprised by how much that fundamental anatomical blue print still applies.**


End file.
